


echoes of home

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-02
Updated: 2003-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah





	echoes of home

"I can't believe we aren't home for the Fourth." Clark sighed. "I've never missed the fireworks and picnics...and we aren't even in the country! This is...strange."

Lex watched Clark look around, probably futilely searching for red, white and blue banners. He squeezed Clark's hand, pulling him to a stop. "I'm sorry, Clark. My business was supposed to be finished in time. But look, Stanley Park is beautiful, isn't it? Look there."

He pointed and they watched fireworks erupt over the harbor.

Clark looked at Lex wonderingly. "Did you...?"

"Yeah." Lex replied quietly, with a small grin. "For you."


End file.
